The Lost Night
by downbythebrook
Summary: Winter 1967, a young woman has been jilted by her boyfriend and drowns her sorrows at the Blue Whale. In the cold night she bumps into a mysterious stranger who offers her relief from her pain... Barnabas Collins, Willie Loomis.
**THE LOST NIGHT.**

 **Winter, 1967.**

 **I am in the Blue Whale drinking to forget. It doesn't seem to be working- my thoughts slur into each other, going around and around in my head. I can't forget what he said to me tonight. I don't know how he could be so cruel; all I did was try to love him. The glass is warm in my hand, the dark red liquid the agent of my descent into another night of sorrow. Laughter rises over the jukebox. I've had enough of cheerful people and get my coat. Outside I stumble into someone, and I mumble my apologies. He takes my arm to stop me falling. Steadied on my feet I look up into glittering eyes that see my pain.**

 **"Excuse me-" I begin to say.**

 **"Forgive me, but is there anything I can do?"**

 **"Do? I don't know you, you don't know me. I must go." I try to move away from him, but I find I can't as I gaze into his mysterious eyes.**

 **"I can't leave you wandering on your own like this-" His voice is strangely soothing. "Come."**

 **He leads me away from the Blue Whale and we find somewhere to sit. My mother always told me not to go off with strange men, and I heeded her advice and look where it got me- jilted by my childhood sweetheart, someone I have known since I was 5 years old.**

 **"Now tell me," he says kindly as we sit down.**

 **So I tell him, words stumbling all over each other, and all the while those large expressive eyes of his look intently upon me. It is not often someone will pay attention to a drunk. I get a sense that he understands how I am feeling.**

 **"Well, it's been good to talk, but I really have to go now."**

 **I start to get up, but he lays a hand gently on my arm.**

 **"Won't you let me help you?"**

 **"Thank you, but I don't see how anyone can."**

 **I suppose he means well, people always say such things and then in the end they can't, or won't do anything.**

 **"Wouldn't you like to forget?"**

 **"Forget? I suppose so, but how can I forget what he did?"**

 **"I can help you forget. Would you like me to help you forget?"**

 **I look at him curiously. It seems this strange dark man is serious.**

 **"Go right ahead - be my guest!" I wave my arms around dramatically.**

 **"Come." He helps me to my feet.**

 **"Where are we going?"**

 **"Oh...somewhere not far from here."**

 **"Now listen mister- I am NOT that kind of girl."**

 **He looks kind of shocked for a few seconds. "I assure you I did not think you were, not even for a moment."**

 **"Well OK..."I shrug doubtfully, "but you better not take me too far."**

 **"Come." He takes my arm again and we take a short walk. He stops and sweeps my long blonde hair to one side with his large but gentle hands. I can feel his breath warming my neck.**

 **"Hey mister- I said no funny stuff!"**

 **Then it happens- a sharp pain, followed by warmth coursing through my whole body. I lean back into him; I shouldn't be compliant in whatever game he is playing, but already I'm beginning to feel better...**

 **He takes a yellow print scarf from his coat pocket and ties it elegantly round the girl's neck. She starts to stir in his arms.**

 **"What- how did I get here- who are you?"**

 **"Forgive me I found you nearby, you seemed to need some help."**

 **She rubs her face, "Oh I must have passed out- I think I was at The Blue Whale."**

 **"Let me escort you back safely, it's the least I can do."**

 **"Well if it isn't too much trouble, I can ring for a taxi from there."**

 **"No trouble at all," he says with a gallant smile.**

 **"You are very kind", she says.**

 **He watches her get into the car, and turns away and fades into the shadows, making no sound as he makes his way home.**

 **Willie eyes him curiously as he opens the door.**

 **"Where have you been? You haven't- have you?"**

 **He faces Willie with a withering stare.**

 **"Need met need, Willie, that is all you need to know."**

 **"But Barnabas-"**

 **"No one was hurt Willie." He hangs his cane and coat on the coat stand.**

 **" Well- OK-" Willie turns away slightly. "I hope that is the truth."**

 **"The truth is Willie that sometimes we need to forget."**

 **"I don't understand you Barnabas."**

 **"No Willie, I suggest you stop trying." He sits by the fire.**

 **The path to goodness starts in small steps...**


End file.
